The Care Bears Family (Crossover style)
TV Spoofs of 1986-1988 animated TV series "The Care Bears Family". Cast * Aladdin as Tenderheart Bear * Maya the Bee as Cheer Bear * Joy (Inside Out) as Funshine Bear * Bagheera (The Jungle Book) as Grumpy Bear * Pearl (Steven Universe) as Bedtime Bear * Rapunzel (Tangled) as Wish Bear * Mimi Tachikawa (Digimon) as Good Luck Bear * Snow White as Share Bear * Winnie the Pooh as Birthday Bear * Minnie Mouse as Love-A-Lot Bear * Isabella Garcia-Shapiro (Phineas and Ferb) as Harmony Bear * Kion (The Lion Guard) as Champ Bear * Big Mama (The Fox and The Hound) as Grams Bear * Webby Vanderquack (Duck Tales) as Baby Hugs Bear * Sparrow Arthur (The Sword in the Stone) as Baby Tugs Bear * Sunny Funny (Parappa the Rapper) as Friend Bear * Kinyonga (The Lion Guard) as Secret Bear * Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) as Brave Heart Lion * Lumpy (Winnie the Pooh) as Lotsa Heart Elephant * Hercules as Loyal Heart Dog * Shanti (The Jungle Book) as Proud Heart Cat * Makini (The Lion Guard) as Playful Heart Monkey * Vixey (The Fox and the Hound) as Bright Heart Raccoon * Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as Treat Heart Pig * Tinker Bell as Swift Heart Rabbit * Kessie (Winnie the Pooh) as Cozy Heart Penguin * Piglet (Winnie the Pooh) as Gentle Heart Lamb * Princess Celestia (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as Noble Heart Horse * Elsa the Snow Queen (Frozen) as True Heart Bear * Emperor Zurg (Toy Story/Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) as No Heart * Grogar (My Little Pony) as No Heart (Ram form) * Salamander 16 (Jurassic World) as No Heart (Protoceratops form) * Vlad Vladikoff (Horton Hears a Who!) as No Heart (Vulture form) * Spider Bat (Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School) as No Heart (Spider form) * Shere Khan (The Jungle Book) as No Heart (Tiger form) * Arbok (Pokémon) as No Heart (Mamba form) * Mabaya (The Legend of Tarzan) as No Heart (Bison form) * Gryphon Merlock (DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp) as No Heart (Eagle form) * Captain Crocodile (Robin Hood) as No Heart (Alligator form) * El Toro (Timon & Pumbaa) as No Heart (Bull Form) * Juggernaut 32 (Jurassic World) as No Heart (Rhino form) * Sierra (The Land Before Time) as No Heart (Vampire Bat form) * Banzai (The Lion King) as Mr. Beastly * Horton the Elephant (Horton Hears a Who!) as Mr. Beastly (Elephant form) * Crab (Help I'm A Fish) as Mr. Beastly (Lobster form) * Raz (Ice Age) as Mr. Beastly (Bunny form) * Nigel the Pelican (Finding Nemo), Jean Bob (The Swan Princess), King Louie (The Jungle Book), Sid (Ice Age), Charlie (Rio 2), Daffy Duck, Kaa (The Jungle Book), and Junior (Home on the Range) as Mr. Beastly (All forms) * Bowser (Super Mario series) as Mr. Beastly (Monster form) * Domino (Pokémon) as Shreeky * Fossas (Madagascar) as Shadows * Alvin Seville (Alvin and the Chipmunks) as Alvin * Fearless Freddie (Thomas & Friends) as Freddy * Nazz (Ed Edd n Eddy) as Sally * Dee Dee (Dexter's Laboratory) as Sarah * Minako Aino (Sailor Moon) as Gay * Elliot (Pete's Dragon) as Bob the Swamp Monster * Dr. Facilier (The Princess and The Frog) as Dr. Fright * Judy Hopps (Zootopia) as Polite Panda * E.B. (Hop) as Perfect Panda * Charlie Brown as Charles * Jack (Goldie & Bear) as Boy #1 * Pinocchio as Boy #2 * Arthur Pendragon (The Sword in the Stone) as Boy #3 * Jill (Goldie & Bear) as Girl * King Candy (Wreck-It Ralph) as Sour Sam * Robyn Starling (Tom and Jerry the Movie) as Amber * Cody (The Rescuers Down Under) as Jeffrey * Chris Thorndyke (Sonic X) as Boy #1 * Danny Williams (My Little Pony) as Boy #2 * Twister Rodriguez (Rocket Power) as Boy #3 * David (All Dogs Go To Heaven 2) as Boy #4 * Nurse Joy (Pokémon) as Nurse * Mowgli (The Jungle Book) as Dale * Pepper Ann Pearson (Pepper Ann) as Anne * Bees as Themselves * Godzilla (Godzilla, A Hanna-Barbera series) as Dragon * Dawn (Pokémon) as Rebecca * May (Pokémon) as Claire Episodes #/Care-a-lot's Birthday/ #/Bagheera's Three Wishes/ #The Great Race #Home Sweet Homeless #/Lost at Sea/ #The Sleeping Giant #/The Big Star Round-Up/ #/The Camp Out/ #I, Robot Heart #Bravest of the Brave #The Long Lost Care Bears #/Winnie the Pooh's Blues/ #Grams Bear's Thanksgiving Surprise #/Order on the Court/ #/The All-Powerful Banzai/ #/The Cloud of Uncaring/ #/The Wrath of Domino/ #Vixey's Bad Day #/The Magic Lamp/ #Desert Gold #The Gift of Caring #The Two Princesses #The Cloud Monster #Bagheera the Clumsy #The Purple Chariot #The Caring Crystals #The Best Way to Make Friends #Care Bear Town Parade #/Hearts at Sea/ #No Business Like Snow Business #The Factory of Uncaring #The Lost Gift #Lumpy's Wish #The Showdown #Caring for Spring #/The Turnabout/ #Maya of the Jungle #Beautiful Dreamer #The Care Bears Carneys #The Pirate Treasure #Grin and Bear It #Perils of the Pyramid #Pearl for Care-a-lot #The Fountain of Youth #Pinkie Pie Baba and the Two Thieves #Doctor Brightenstein's Monster #/The Care Fair Scare/ #Mystery of the Phantom #Under the Bigtop #The Most Ancient Gift #Ski Trouble #The Care Bear Exercise Show #The Care-a-lot Games #Big Mama's Cooking Corner #A Care Bear's Look at Food Facts and Fables #The Thing That Came to Stay #Space Bubbles #Maya's Chance #A Hungry Little Guy #King of the Moon #On Duty #The Secret of the Box #The Frozen Forest #Bagheera's Little Friend #One Million C.B. #Sparrow Arthur the Brave #Coconut Crazy #Bad Luck Friday #Food Frolics #It's Raining, It's Boring #A Day Without Sparrow Arthur #The Fabulous Care Bear’s Safety Game #A Rhyme in Time #Songfellow Strum and His Magic Train #Music Video Gallery Aladdin076.jpg|Aladdin as Tenderheart Bear Maya the Bee.png|Maya the Bee as Cheer Bear Joy sees the islands.png|Joy as Funshine Bear Jungle-cubs-volume03-bagheera02.jpg|Bagheera as Grumpy Bear Pearl Steven Universe.png|Pearl as Bedtime Bear Rapunzel in Tangled.jpg|Rapunzel as Wish Bear Greymon0043.jpg|Mimi Tachikawa as Good Luck Bear Snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-8682.jpg|Snow White as Share Bear Winnie the Pooh in Winnie the Pooh-0.jpg|Winnie the Pooh as Birthday Bear Minnie Mouse in Mickey Mouse's Mouseworks.png|Minnie Mouse as Love-A-Lot Bear Isabella (Phineas & Ferb).jpg|Isabella Garcia-Shapiro as Harmony Bear Lion Guard Return Roar Screenshot 0814.jpg|Kion as Champ Bear Big Mama-0.jpg|Big Mama as Grams Bear Webby Vanderquack in DuckTales the Movie Treasure of the Lost Lamp.jpg|Webby Vanderquack as Baby Hugs Bear Sword-in-stone-disneyscreencaps.com-7433.jpg|Sparrow Arthur as Baby Tugs Bear Sunny-funny-parappa-the-rapper-35.1.jpg|Sunny Funny as Friend Bear Kinyonga the Chameleon.png|Kinyonga as Secret Bear Tigger-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-2871.jpg|Tigger as Brave Heart Lion Lumpy-the-heffalump-poohs-heffalump-halloween-movie-29.9.jpg|Lumpy as Lotsa Heart Elephant Hercules in Hercules 1997.jpg|Hercules as Loyal Heart Dog Junglebook2 118.jpg|Shanti as Proud Heart Cat Makini.png|Makini as Playful Heart Monkey Vixey's beauty.jpg|Vixey as Bright Heart Raccoon Pinkie Pie ID S4E11.png|Pinkie Pie as Treat Heart Pig Tinker-bell-tinker-bell-59.9.jpg|Tinker Bell as Swift Heart Rabbit Kessie.jpg|Kessie as Cozy Heart Penguin Piglet in Winnie the Pooh.jpg|Piglet as Gentle Heart Lamb Princess Celestia ID S4E01.png|Princess Celestia as Noble Heart Horse Elsa on ship.png|Elsa the Snow Queen as True Heart Bear ZurgBLoSC.png|Emperor Zurg as No Heart Grogar the Ancient Evil.png|Grogar as No Heart (Ram form) Salamander16 jwtg.jpg|Salamander 16 as No Heart (Protoceratops form) Vlad Vlad-I-Koff.jpg|Vlad Vladikoff as No Heart (Vulture form) Spider Bats in Scooby Doo and the Ghoul School 01.png|Spider Bat as No Heart (Spider form) Jungle-cubs-volume01-sherekhan02.jpg|Shere Khan as No Heart (Tiger form) Jessie's Arbok-0.png|Arbok as No Heart (Mamba form) Mabaya.jpg|Mabaya as No Heart (Bison form) Ducktales-disneyscreencaps.com-7659.jpg|Gryphon Merlock as No Heart (Eagle form) 20111126183346!Robinhooddisneyscreencaps com4843.jpg|Captain Crocodile as No Heart (Alligator form) Trotb14.png|El Toro as No Heart (Bull Form) Darfr8f-69519bce-dcde-4bf9-9e3c-d25e41609a15.png|Juggernaut 32 as No Heart (Rhino form) Sierra.png|Sierra as No Heart (Vampire Bat form) Banzai in The Lion King.jpg|Banzai as Mr. Beastly Horton-who-disneyscreencaps.com-3917.jpg|Horton the Elephant as Mr. Beastly (Elephant form) Crab a fish tale.jpg|Crab as Mr. Beastly (Lobster form) Raz.jpg|Raz as Mr. Beastly (Bunny form) Nigel the Pelican.jpg|Nigel the Pelican, Jean-Bob3.jpg|Jean Bob, Jungle-cubs-volume03-kinglouie03.jpg|King Louie, Sid in Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs.jpeg|Sid, Charlie (Rio 2).png|Charlie, Daffy Duck in Space Jam.jpg|Daffy Duck, Jungle-cubs-volume01-kaa02.jpg|Kaa, Junior the Bison.jpg|and Junior as Mr. Beastly (All forms) 653px-BowserNSMBU.png|Bowser as Mr. Beastly (Monster form) Domino.jpg|Domino as Shreeky Fossas.jpg|Fossas as Shadows Alvin Seville in The Chipmunk Adventure.jpg|Alvin Seville as Alvin Freddie.png|Fearless Freddie as Freddy Nazz.jpg|Nazz as Sally Dee dee read a note.png|Dee Dee as Sarah Minako Aino.jpg|Minako Aino as Gay Pete4.jpg|Elliot as Bob the Swamp Monster Dr-Facilier-dr-facilier-36071761-1920-1080.jpg|Dr. Facilier as Dr. Fright Judy in uniform.jpg|Judy Hopps as Polite Panda E.B. (Hop).jpg|E.B. as Perfect Panda Charlie Brown as Charlie.jpg|Charlie Brown as Charles Little Jack (Jack and Jill).png|Jack as Boy #1 Pinocchio-disneyscreencaps.com-4840.jpg|Pinocchio as Boy #2 Wart.jpg|Arthur Pendragon as Boy #3 Jill.png|Jill as Girl King Candy-0.jpg|King Candy as Sour Sam TYJLP Robyn Starling.png|Robyn Starling as Amber Rescuers-down-under-disneyscreencaps.com-309.jpg|Cody as Jeffrey Chris 2 sonic x by sonic x screenshots-d8n9jka.jpg|Chris Thorndyke as Boy #1 Char 12133.jpg|Danny Williams as Boy #2 Twister with his arms crossed.png|Twister Rodriguez as Boy #3 001be855 medium.jpeg|David as Boy #4 Nurse Joy.jpg|Nurse Joy as Nurse Jungle-cubs-volume02-mowgli12.jpg|Mowgli as Dale Pepper-ann-disneys-pepper-ann-3 48.jpg|Pepper Ann Pearson as Anne Winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-1339.jpg|Bees as Themselves Godzilla Hanna Barbera 1.png|Godzilla as Dragon Dawn-0.png|Dawn as Rebecca May in Pokemon Jirachi Wish Maker.jpg|May as Claire Category:The Care Bears Family TV Spoofs Category:TV Spoofs Category:TV-spoof